


Gods' Pet (español)

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm going to hell and I don't care yey, Incest, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter, Loki y Thor terminan en un mundo desconocido. Sakaar no era más que el Paraíso comparado a aquello. En aquel lugar tan similar a Asgard por su belleza, los ciudadanos se dividen en dos categorías: los Amos y las Mascotas.Los segundos deben cumplir los deseos de aquellos a quienes sirven, sin importar lo oscuros que estos sean.





	1. La mascota de los dioses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gods' Pet (english)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000005) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



> Ni los personajes ni los actores que los representan me pertenecen (los primeros porque yo no los creé, los segundos porque... son personas... no pertenecen a nadie xD).
> 
> Sin embargo, la historia está basada en un ask de Tumblr que en realidad había empezado con el [#PeThor](tumblr.com/tagged/pethor)... yo sólo metí a Loki en el medio _because of reasons_ :D

No le importó como habían llegado a ese lugar. No le importó haber perdido la última pelea. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el cuerpo que yacía frente suyo, los gemidos provenientes de aquel cuerpo, la necesidad de ese cuerpo de ser atendido.

Nunca había visto un cuerpo igual. Piel bronceada, en tan buena forma que parecía haber sido esculpido por dioses asgardianos. Sus rulos caían despeinados sobre su nuca, y a él le encantaba jugar con ellos, porque sabía que él estaba pensando en su interior siendo abierto por ese mismo dedo que estaba jugando con su cabello. Primero uno, luego dos, después tres, luego toda su mano siendo apresada por su estrecho interior. Y sabía que él también estaba pensando eso, de otro modo no estaría gimiendo de esa manera.

Le hubiera encantado oír sus gemidos claramente mientras frotaba su erección contra sus muslos, pero no podía.

Loki también estaba provocándolo.

Los mismos movimientos que él le estaba haciendo sentir por detrás, Loki parecía estar haciéndolo desde el frente. Cuando Loki ya hubiera tenido suficiente de ese chico, a él le encantaría llenar esa maldita sonrisa con su virilidad. Hasta le lanzó una risita. Oh, lo odiaba tanto.

—¿Qué esperas, hermano? —jadeó Loki, sus manos moviendo la cabeza de ese chico hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si estuviera teniendo sexo con él—. Sé que te mueres por hacerlo —siguió diciendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Sé que sólo quieres enterrar tu miembro en este joven muchacho. Hazlo. Sólo hazlo —le dijo, con voz ronca.

—Vete al infierno, Loki —le dijo, finalmente, resonando su gruesa voz en toda la habitación.

—Creo que ya estamos ahí, hermano —dijo Loki, sonriendo.

Finalmente lo hizo. Enterró su erección en ese cuerpo. Sintió cómo se estremecía, todos los movimientos parecieron detenerse por un instante y entonces, respiró.

—Es estrecho, ¿no? —preguntó Loki.

—Un poco…

—Sigue. De todos modos, le gusta. ¿Cierto, Pete? —le preguntó ahora al muchacho que respondió cerrando los ojos lentamente ya que su boca estaba siendo ocupada por la hombría del Dios del Engaño—. Buen chico —dijo Loki, palmeando su cabeza.

Thor había agotado todos los recursos que tenía a su alcance para que Peter no estuviera tan estrecho, pero no había surtido efecto y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Agarró sus caderas con los dedos, clavándolos en la carne hasta herirlo. Su piel era tan sensible. Quería encargarse de cada herida con un beso, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, sólo estaba yendo más rápido, cada vez más dentro de ese cuerpo. Las manos de Peter fueron atadas sobre su espalda.

—Hermano… Hazte cargo de su erección.

Thor frunció el ceño. Esa sería la primera y última vez que siguiera las órdenes de Loki.

Tocó la hombría de Peter y el muchacho pareció estar en el Paraíso. Trató de imitar los movimientos que él estaba haciendo dentro de su cuerpo y, con Loki también imitándolo, Peter estaba por colapsar.

Y entonces, lo hizo.

Las sábanas doradas fueron teñidas de blanco. Loki le ordenó tragarse todo lo que saliera de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, como si Peter realmente estuviera disfrutando su sabor.

—Buen chico…

Luego llegó el turno del Dios del Trueno.

Dio vuelta su cuerpo y lo agarró de las piernas. Ahora podía oír sus gritos directo en su cabeza, ahora sabía cómo le gustaba que lo embistiera. Loki estaba sonriendo y masturbándose de nuevo, porque sí, era difícil de complacer.

Él llenó el interior de Peter de todos modos. Lo llenó tanto que pensó que no lo recibiría todo.

—¿Cómo se sintió? —preguntó Loki, acostado en las sábanas junto a Peter, y Thor tratando de recuperar el aliento al lado del muchacho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser la mascota de dos dioses.

—Se sintió bien. Realmente bien —jadeó el aludido.

—Bien. Porque no seré condescendiente contigo la próxima vez.


	2. Peter, yo y mi otro yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor le pregunta a Peter si extraña su hogar. Él no va a pensar demasiado su respuesta y Loki será una pieza crucial para que no la cambie.

Peter se perdió de nuevo. Ese lugar era increíblemente grande y no le gustaba hacerle perder el tiempo a los sirvientes preguntándoles dónde estaba , así que siguió caminando como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—¿Extrañas Midgard?

La voz de Thor llamó su atención. Él levantó la ceja, con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Midgard?

—Quiero decir…, la Tierra.

—Ah —dijo Peter—. No.

—Pensé que era tu hogar.

—Sí, pero no tiene sentido si no hay nadie esperándote ahí.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —suspiró Thor, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Peter. El muchacho cruzó miradas con el Dios, pero no dijo nada. No le preguntó sobre la batalla que se llevó a cabo en Wakanda y quizás nunca lo haría. No quería saber cuánto había costado. Ya sabía lo que había perdido—. ¿Estás arrepentido de estar aquí? —le preguntó, agarrando el collar de Peter con sus grandes manos.

—No. Esto es lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

—Creo que te mereces más. Eres un buen chico —esa era la primera vez que estaban manteniendo una conversación sin tener a Loki y el sexo en el medio. Thor parecía un buen tipo cuando no lo tenía a sus espaldas—. ¿Por qué no tratas de descansar un poco?

—Sí, haré eso… Este es un lugar aburrido cuando no estás… Tú sabes…

—Sí… Estoy tratando de darme cuenta dónde está cada habitación. Me perdí como tres veces…

Peter le sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y saltó a la cama, suspirando. Tuve la ligera sensación de que no estaba solo, por lo cual se sentó en la cama y trató de agudizar sus sentidos.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy yo —le dijo Thor, dirigiéndose a él.

—Ah… ¿Thor? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? —le preguntó Peter, mirando al Dios del Trueno acompañándolo en la cama.

—Hay varias puertas que conectan con este cuarto desde el exterior.

—Ya veo…

—Pensé que probablemente querías algo de compañía.

—No lo sé…

La mente de Peter no estaba realmente ahí, pero se quedó en blanco cuando sintió los labios de Thor sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que él hiciera lo que quisiera, después de todo era su mascota y la de Loki en ese mundo, y lo que sus Maestros le dijeran o sugirieran era una orden que él debía seguir.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón y el beso era bastante apasionado pero las manos de Thor sobre su cuerpo eran como el hielo.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué? —jadeó el aludido.

—¿Está bien que sea yo? —le dijo, pero su cuerpo se convirtió en el de Loki, su verdadero yo—. ¿O prefieres a alguien más?

—Está bien de la forma que quieras. De todos modos, no puedo quejarme.

—Te doy la oportunidad de que elijas. Tómala. Estoy aburrido —dijo Loki, jugando con sus rulos—. ¿Quién quieres que sea? —Peter separó sus labios pero volvió a juntarlos, mordiéndose el inferior—. Mhh… ¿Tengo que adivinar?

El Dios del Engaño sonrió y se convirtió en Tony Stark.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron, sorprendidos y se llenaron de lágrimas. Levantó una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro. La imagen de Tony la agarró y besó su dorso con tanta ternura que Peter no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos mientras sollozaba, y sentir un sentimiento cálido en todo su cuerpo.

—Señor Stark —lloró—… señor Stark, señor Stark —siguió diciendo el muchacho, acortando la distancia entre ambos con un abrazo. Sus labios recorrieron las facciones de Tony. Sus manos sostuvieron su rostro y sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los del mayor. Recién ahí Peter besó sus labios. Su fragancia era la misma, al igual que la sensación que le transmitía el más mínimo roce de su cuerpo. El sentimiento de tocar al hombre que le había robado el alma desde la primera vez que lo conoció pero él no lo sabía, era abrumador.

—¿Es duro, muchacho? —Peter abrió los ojos y lo miró—. Tener un amor no correspondido…, ¿es duro?

—Tú deberías saberlo… Tú mejor que nadie…

Tony agarró el mentón de Peter con fuerza.

—¿Sabes lo que me gusta de esta ropa? —le preguntó, mirando a Peter directo a los ojos—. Que puedo tocarte tan sólo con levantarla.

Las manos de Tony eran como serpientes debajo de la ropa que Peter estaba vistiendo. El muchacho empezaba a arder sintiendo su erección siendo tocada de esa forma. Minutos más tarde en la habitación sólo resonaban sus gemidos y súplicas hacia Tony para que siguiera haciendo lo que le estaba haciendo. Tony sólo lo miraba, sólo miraba las mejillas de Peter volviéndose cada vez más rojas y a su erección calentándose cada vez más con cada caricia que él le daba.

—Por favor —le suplicó Peter—... Por favor…

—¿Qué quieres?

Peter se maravilló con los ojos de Tony. Su color café se volvía verduzco por los de Loki. El más alto parecía estar perdiendo el control sobre su hechizo.

—Te quiero…

—Sé más específico, Peter —le dijo, agarrando su collar para besarlo—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó de nuevo, agarrando la hombría de Peter con fuerza.

—Quiero que… que me coja, señor Stark…

Tony sonrió y Peter estuvo por acabar por eso. Había extrañado mucho esa sonrisa. Había esperado eso tanto tiempo. Tenía una nueva respuesta para Thor si volvía a preguntarle si extrañaba la Tierra. La respuesta sería: “ _¿Por qué voy a extrañar la Tierra si puedo ser cogido por Tony Stark o por quien Loki quiera transformarse si me quedo aquí?_ ”

La realidad era mejor que sus fantasías.

Sí, había tenido fantasías con Tony Stark. ¿Quién no?

No sabía si Loki conocía a Tony desnudo, pero su hombría… Demonios… Lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba gritando, agarrando las almohadas con tanta fuerza que rompió un par de ellas con las uñas.

—¿Te gusta, mascota? —gimió Tony, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Peter.

—S… Sí… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí!

—¿Estás seguro de que te gusta? ¿O me prefieres a mí? —la voz de Tony le sonó diferente. Cuando trató de mirar hacia atrás, vio a Steve Rogers agarrando su trasero y empezando a embestirlo.

—Ca… Capitán América…

—¿Sabes qué? Nunca me divertí tanto en toda mi vida —le dijo, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de Peter. El muchacho se estremecía con cada embestida que su cuerpo recibía. Loki usó sus poderes para alcanzar una cadena que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y agregarla al collar de Peter. Acortó la cadena enredándola en su brazo, el roce del frío material sobre su piel lo lastimaba, pero era una sensación tan placentera que lo hizo acabar.

Recuperó el aliento sobre el cuerpo de Peter, probándolo aunque él estuviera cansado. Tocaba uno de sus pezones con suavidad, mientras que el otro era retorcido y estirado hasta hacer que Peter gritara.

—Quiero… Quiero acabar… Déjame acabar… Por favor —le rogó el muchacho.

—Tengo más diversión para ti, pequeña mascota —le respondió Steve, recorriendo la oreja de Peter con la punta de su lengua, haciéndolo gemir.

—Por favor, Maestro, por favor…

Steve se incorporó pero no salió del cuerpo de Peter.

—¿Estás… llorando…? —le preguntó, riendo luego—. ¿Estás llorando mi pequeña mascota?

—Quizás…

—Pero te dije que tengo más sorpresas para ti. No quieres perdértelas, ¿cierto?

—Como usted diga…, Maestro…

—Buen niño —susurró, lamiendo luego la sangre que salía de la herida causada por el agarre de la cadena. Estaba excitándose de nuevo por eso—. ¿Qué te parece si ahora es un verdadero rey el que te haga sentir mejor? —le preguntó antes de transformarse en T’Challa, rey de Wakanda. Sintió que el interior de Peter parecía contraerse en torno a su erección y su cuerpo se estremecía ante la intromisión ajena—. Te gusta… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gustan todas las cosas que te estoy haciendo!

—Tengo qué…

—No. No tiene por qué gustarte. No tienes otra alternativa.

—Podría escapar…

—Si te escapas y ellos te atrapan… ¡Oh, pequeña mascota! Estarás en un problema tan grande que desearás estar justo aquí y de esta forma —usando la cadena que antes estaba alrededor de su brazo, ató las manos de Peter sobre la cabecera de la cama. Levantó sus caderas tan sólo un poco para embestirlo de nuevo. Ahora una de sus manos estaba alrededor del cuello de Peter, sus dedos apretando su nuez de Adán tan fuerte que podía sentir cómo subía y bajaba—. Haz nacido para recibir todo esto, pequeña mascota —le dijo. La erección de Peter era frotada con fuerza por las sábanas debajo de su cuerpo. Acabó aún cuando su Maestro no le había permitido hacerlo. Loki no podía soportarlo más, estaba embistiendo aquel cuerpo y al mismo tiempo estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Volvió a transformarse en sí mismo y siguió a Peter minutos más tarde. Desató las manos del muchacho y ambos cayeron sobre el colchón—. ¿Te dije que podías acabar?

—Lo siento —susurró Peter, con una sonrisa tímida—… No pude evitarlo.

—Entonces…, ¿a quién prefieres?

—Te prefiero a ti —Loki lo miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Peter no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas—. Te atrapé con la guardia baja, Loki. Nunca imaginé que pudiera suceder algo así —el Dios del Engaño estaba sonrojado. Él tenía razón. No se había esperado una respuesta como esa—. De todos modos, reitero mi respuesta: puedo tener a todos los hombres que quiera sólo con tenerte a ti. Solo tú puedes darme todo lo que quiero.

Loki mantuvo la vista pegada al techo mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre su propio regazo.

—¿Te refieres a —cuando miró a Peter, lo encontró dormido. Le sonrió. Acortó la distancia que lo alejaba de él y besó su frente llena de sudor—…? Bien jugado, pequeña mascota, bien jugado —susurró.

En medio de su sueño, Peter le devolvió esa sonrisa.


	3. Te lo prometo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter encuentra a Thor y él le dice que puede existir la posibilidad de que Tony esté vivo. Él le promete que hará todo lo posible para regresar a Midgard y el muchacho no encuentra otra forma de agradecérselo más que la que aprendió en ese lugar.

El sol le dio los buenos días. Un día después del otro, así es cómo vivía desde que llegó a ese mundo. Había tenido suerte de ser adoptado por los asgardianos.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo. Estaba rodeado de plantas, flores que nunca había visto en su vida, cortinas casi transparentes con dibujos en ellas. Atravesó una de ellas para encontrar a Thor sentado en el suelo, balbuceando algo que parecía ser una canción por el movimiento de su cabeza y sus dedos. Una hoja estaba por caer sobre sus cabellos dorados pero Peter la agarró en el aire, al igual que Thor lo hizo con su muñeca.

—Una hoja —dijo Peter. Thor soltó el agarre sobre la muñeca del muchacho y vio la hoja a la cual se refería.

—Buenos días.

—Buen día —repitió Peter, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Tuve un problema con Loki, pero logré escapar.

—Él es así cuando quiere atención.

—Lo sé.

Thor miró a Peter directo a los ojos.

—Parece que sabes muchas cosas.

—Sólo soy rápido aprendiendo.

—Y también parece que miras más allá.

—Puede ser…

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que te habías enamorado de él.

Peter suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrió y miró al cielo.

—Lo sientes. No es como si tuvieras una receta, ¿sabes? Pero puedes experimentar algunos síntomas. Quizás todos. Quizás sólo uno o dos, pero cuando sabes que él… o ella es la indicada… tú sólo… lo sabes. Entonces, ¿quién es esta persona afortunada?

—¿Yo? Oh, no. No estaba hablando de mí. Lo preguntaba por ti.

—¿Por mí…?

—Tú preferiste vivir aquí porque Stark no está en la Tierra, pero nosotros--

—Thor. Sé que está muerto.

—Pero tú, no.

El muchacho miró al dios. Él parecía no entenderlo.

—Dime, Dios-que-todo-lo-sabes. ¿Cómo carajo voy a vivir si la persona que más amo en el mundo está muerta? ¿Cómo se supone que viva si no hay rastro de la mitad de mi alma? —Peter susurró sus palabras, trató de ser claro al respecto porque no quería tener que volver a decirlas por el resto de su vida. Estuvo a punto de llorar. Su voz tembló un poco—. Si te quieres ir, sólo hazlo, Thor. Yo me quedo.

—Y ahí te vas corriendo —Peter lo miró en el medio de su escape—. Siempre huyes cuando no quieres enfrentar algo. Me he dado cuenta, no soy un estúpido —cuando se dio cuenta que Peter no iría a ningún lado, siguió hablando—. Sé que amas a Stark. Incluso más que a tu propia vida. Pero su cuerpo no estaba donde creíamos. Hemos pensado que probablemente esté en alguna otra parte.

—¿Cómo crees que vamos a encontrarlo?

—Deberíamos hablar con su inteligencia artificial.

—Deberíamos ir a la Tierra para hacer eso.

—¿Y sobre qué crees que es el plan? —Thor lo miró y le sonrió. Peter también lo hizo. Soltó un gritó de felicidad y abrazó al enorme dios, cayendo Peter en medio de sus piernas extendidas. Tomó su rostro, sus dedos se hundieron en su barba y sus labios tocaron suavemente los de Thor—. Él no estaría feliz si se enterara de esto —suspiró Thor con su intensa mirada azul sobre la café de Peter. El muchacho acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo calló con sus labios. El beso fue tan delicado que hizo derretir al dios. Esa era la primera vez que estaba solo con Peter. Loki siempre estaba en el medio, no en el sentido literal.

—Él no se va a enterar de esto —susurró Peter—. Además, ¿qué es esto sino un regalo de agradecimiento?

Las manos del muchacho tocaron la virilidad de Thor por debajo de sus ropas. Peter se sintió agradecido de poder ver sus mejillas tornándose rosas y la forma en que sus labios se separaban para dejar escapar la hermosa melodía de sus gemidos. Entonces tuvo una idea y se dio vuelta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Thor con la voz ronca.

—Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor.

Cumplió con su objetivo al acariciar la erección de Thor con su espalda baja. Fue lento al comienzo pero luego gimió sin reparos al sentir la fricción sobre su cuerpo como su fuera fuego. Una de las manos de Thor acarició su espalda, tocándola con las yemas de sus dedos y luego con sus uñas, disfrutando la sensación que el cuerpo de Peter despertaba en él. Su otra mano atrapó su erección. El dios del Trueno disfrutaba probar esa parte del cuerpo del muchacho. La sentía desaparecer dentro de su boca cada vez que tenía la oportunidad -porque a comparación de la suya era más pequeña- y estaba teniendo el mismo destino entre su mano.

—¿Lo quieres, Peter?

—Sí. Lo necesito.

Thor oyó su voz como si fuera un suspiro. Peter se incorporó y agarró sus ropas para que no molestaran. Luego volvió a sentarse lentamente sobre la hombría de Thor siendo agarrado del collar por él. Su gemido fue tan intenso que le hizo doler la garganta. Sentía la respiración del rubio sobre su cuerpo. Su barba le dio cosquillas cuando besó su hombro. Se estremeció por la textura de su lengua alrededor de su cuello, ambas manos sobre sus caderas con el único objetivo de hacerlo sentir bien porque Thor sabía que merecía mucho más que eso. Ese chico merecía algo mejor que eso.

—El tuyo… es pequeño… No es como el mío. ¿Te duele?

—Ya no.

Thor giró el rostro de Peter para besarlo. Vio un rastro de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Estuviste llorando?

—Te lo dije. Dolió al principio.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque se supone que no debería importarte.

—Pero me importa —le dijo—. De hecho… Me importa todo de ti —Thor ayudó a Peter a levantarse. El muchacho agarró el barandal del balcón con ambas manos. Thor rodeó ese pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. Podía sentir cómo se estremecía y hasta su propia virilidad golpeando su interior si ponía una mano sobre el regazo de Peter—. De alguna forma nos las arreglaremos para regresar a Midgard. Te lo prometo —susurró, besando luego la nuca de Peter y sintiendo su mano tiñéndose de blanco luego de que llegara al clímax. Peter se liberó de la erección de Thor y se arrodilló frente a él—. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Sólo déjame hacerlo.

—Si insistes —suspiró Thor ocasionando que Peter sonriera. Él sabía que a Thor le encantaba recibir buen sexo oral y el muchacho daba lo mejor de sí para que el dios asgardiano se sintiera mejor—. Gracias.

—Es un placer —dijo Peter lamiendo sus dedos todavía en el suelo. El rubio se arrodilló frente a él, lo besó y lo abrazó. Quería transmitirle que todo estaría bien algún día y que eventualmente regresarían a Midgard. Hasta con Loki.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Si te hice sentir dolor. Lo siento.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así de suave?

—¿Suave?

—Tú eres… así de grande —dijo el muchacho agarrando los brazos de Thor—, pero eres amable y tierno cuando hablas conmigo. Eres suave.

—Lo aprendí —Thor jugaba con los rizos de Peter y al chico le gustaba eso—. Lo aprendí de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Tú les muestras un rostro fuerte a los demás, pero en el interior, estás sufriendo —Peter se acurrucó entre los brazos de Thor y suspiró—. Te prometo que encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí. Sólo tienes que ser paciente, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo…

El asgardiano besó los labios del muchacho y se levantó.

—Voy a cambiarme la ropa.

—De acuerdo. Yo me iré… por ahí…

—Ten cuidado.

—Claro —dijo Peter sin despegar su mirada de la de Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)  
> Disculpen que haya pasado tanto desde la última actualización, pero vuelvo a armar ese calendario semanal porque son tantos fics que merecen un orden.   
> Nos leemos en algún otro lado :)  
> ¡Que estén bien! <3


	4. Te voy a amar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor llega a la habitación donde Loki está a punto de caer dormido. Internamente recuerdan lo que significa estar juntos y lo mucho que sufrieron en las batallas y guerras que debieron protagonizar. Tras sincerarse acerca de sus sentimientos, un par de sirvientes llaman su atención al advertir que su _Mascota_ ha tenido un mal comportamiento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está basado en [esta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwJW1X3hnfo) hermosa canción de Ruelle porque derrocha Thorki por todos lados :3

Las cortinas ondeaban lentamente haciéndolo dormir. Sus párpados perdían sus fuerzas, escondiendo de a momentos sus ojos esmeraldas detrás de sí. Estaba aburrido, extremadamente aburrido por su situación en ese planeta. Quizás los primeros días pensó que sería algo divertido. Un lugar como Sakaar pero con sexo. Y con Thor. Y luego, con ese chico de Midgard. Suspiró. Luego frunció el ceño, recordando que desde que había llegado a ese planeta no había podido estar a solas con Thor. Peter siempre estaba en el medio, literalmente. No era que no disfrutara acostarse con él y descubrir una forma distinta de hacérselo cada vez que estaban juntos. Peter siempre lo sorprendía y eso era increíble viniendo de un ser como él.

—¿Qué estás planeando ahora?

La voz de Thor llamó su atención. En realidad, lo asustó. No lo había visto llegar. El Dios del Engaño se sentó en la cama y evitó la mirada de su hermano. Cuando Thor se acostó a su lado, lo miró. Nunca le había preguntado sobre el ojo que tenía. Un ojo café, como los de Peter.

—¿Eso es lo que siempre piensas de mí, hermano?

—Tienes un largo historial, Loki —respondió Thor, sonriendo.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese ojo.

—Oh. Un amigo me lo dio.

—Un amigo…

—Sí, un amigo. Si pudieras ser más honesto con las personas, tú también podrías tener más amigos.

—No los necesito.

—Todos los necesitan —Thor miró a Loki. Su cabello azabache estaba volando con la suave brisa—. Ven aquí —le ordenó. Loki se acostó a su lado y dejó que Thor atrapara su cuerpo y le diera suaves caricias sobre uno de sus brazos.

—Sólo te necesito a ti —susurró Loki sin siquiera levantar la mirada hacia Thor. El rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Siempre disfrutaba y atesoraba los pocos momentos en que su hermano era sincero. Le gustaba. De hecho, lo amaba. Pensó que lo había perdido cuando trató de luchar contra Thanos, pensó que lo había perdido por segunda vez cuando se jactó de la realización de su venganza con el mismo ser. “Deberías haber apuntado a la cabeza”. Esas malditas palabras lo habían torturado desde el momento en que las dijo. Lo que le siguió a eso significó que él no solo había perdido a Loki sino que, además, había sido responsable de la muerte de la mitad del universo. Loki lo miró cuando dejó de sentir las caricias de Thor sobre él. Vio sus facciones endurecidas, el ceño fruncido—. No fue tu culpa —le dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Thor abrió los ojos y lo miró. Loki se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el llanto—. No lo fue.

—Pensé que te había perdido —musitó el aludido.

—No lo hiciste —sentenció Loki, sentándose a horcajadas de Thor y agarrando una de sus manos para apoyarla a la altura de su corazón—. Estoy aquí, hermano.

Thor fue calmándose poco a poco, sus ojos clavados sobre Loki. De repente, sintió el contacto de los labios de Thor sobre los suyos. Gimió ante la sensación. Lo había extrañado. No habían estado así de cerca desde que eran dos adolescentes asgardianos. Luego llegaron las guerras, las peleas, los engaños, las muertes.

—Te extrañé —susurró Thor tan lentamente para que sus palabras quedaran dando vueltas en los oídos de Loki por años. Él morocho sonrió. Recordó cuando eran jóvenes, la forma en que se provocaban el uno al otro. Pero ahora era diferente. No era sólo provocación hasta el punto de disfrutar por quién caía primero. Había algo más. Loki se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Thor y fue quitándole las prendas mientras dejaba marcas sobre su cuello, sobre sus hombros, con su lengua, con sus dientes.

Y luego, lo sintió venir. El cielo se oscureció, se volvió tormentoso y pudo sentir sobre sus muslos las chispas de las palmas de Thor que usualmente aparecían cuando estaban en batalla, pero mucho más cuando estaba excitado—. ¿Esperabas esto? —jadeó Thor con voz ronca. Loki no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir.

—Oh, sabes que sí —susurró con visible lujuria sobre sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Sus caderas empezaron una danza cautivadora sobre la entrepierna del Dios del Trueno. Con cada espasmo podía sentir electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo con el objetivo de volverlo loco. Si es que ya no lo estaba. Entonces, Thor desvistió a Loki de la cintura para abajo y tan sólo con acercar una de sus manos a su erección lo hizo tiritar al sentir las chispas que emanaban de sus palmas, ocasionando que sonriera hasta sentir que las comisuras le dolían—. Cálmate, hermano. Sabes que te la dejo fácil.

—Lo sé, es por eso que hago esto —dijo el aludido.

La longitud de Thor presionó la entrada de Loki. Nunca supo si era magia o qué, pero Loki siempre estaba preparado para recibirlo, y ese momento en particular no era una excepción.

Habían ido por diferentes caminos desde que Thor pensó que Loki había perecido a manos de los elfos oscuros. Se había alegrado pero al mismo tiempo estaba furioso de haberlo encontrado en el trono de Asgard adoptando la figura de su padre. Y Loki, por supuesto que estaba feliz de tener a Thor de nuevo en su hogar, pero le hubiera encantado disfrutar de su engaño aunque sea un poco más. Habían peleado codo a codo contra su hermana, Hela, y dieron lo mejor de sí contra Thanos. Pero luego, vino el chasquido. Y luego, la batalla final. Pero una y otra vez terminaban juntos justo como ese mismo instante en que Loki danzaba sobre el cuerpo de Thor mientras las cortinas de la habitación trataban de tocar sus cabellos pero fallando en el proceso. Loki temblaba con cada embestida que recibía. Sus largos y finos dedos tocaban el torso de Thor como si fueran dagas a punto de clavarse en cualquier momento. Las manos del rubio sostenían al Dios del Engaño de los hombros no sea cosa que fuera a escapársele.

Y no es que Loki fuera a hacerlo. No se escaparía sino hasta llegar al mismísimo final. Deseaba tanto a Thor. Lo había extrañado pero era demasiado cobarde como para decírselo. Cada vez que era honesto con sus sentimientos todo iba de mal a peor y no quería perderlo. No de nuevo. No quería sentir ese vacío otra vez. Pero al mismo tiempo lo quería tanto. Dolía. Era como fuego consumiéndolo desde sus entrañas. Entreabrió sus labios. Dejó que se escaparan las palabras que quisieran desde lo más profundo de su alma.

—Te amo —susurró, sus uñas clavadas a la piel de Thor cuando llego a su clímax.

Thor recibió el peso de Loki encima suyo, sus caderas siguieron moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo no mucho tiempo más y luego, estrechó aquel cuerpo falto de oxígeno entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo.

Loki nunca caía dormido después de tener sexo. Siempre jugaba con las manos de Thor como en un famoso juego de niños de Asgard aún si él ya estaba dormido.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó Loki, sus ojos acostumbrándose poco a poco al sol que volvía a salir de entre las nubes.

—Sí.

—¿Lo viste?

—¿A quién?

—Al muchacho.

—¿Estás preocupado por él?

—No exactamente.

—Sé lo que sientes por él —Loki lo miró, pero se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

—Tú también.

—Sí —dijo Thor con una sonrisa—. Es algo imposible no sentir algo por ese muchacho, pero las circunstancias no son buenas como para estar atrás de un chico como él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Para ti es normal que un chico acceda a ser la mascota de personas que apenas conoce?

—Pensé que _esa_ había sido la razón de su decisión.

—Él quiere morirse, Loki. Su alma ya no está con él.

—Eso es patético…

—¿Cómo te sentirías si yo hubiera muerto? —Loki lo miró—. Sabías que estaba vivo cuando reemplazaste a nuestro Padre en Asgard porque Heimdall seguía allí, pero si no estaba, ¿cómo te hubieras sentido? Así es cómo Peter se siente ahora —Loki desvió su mirada—. Ni tú ni yo vimos morir a Stark. Nosotros supusimos eso.

—Entonces, ¿tu plan es regresar a la Tierra?

—Sí.

—Es algo complicado…

—Sé que tú puedes arreglar eso —reconoció Thor, sonriendo, jugando con un mechón de cabello de su hermano.

—En realidad, yo-

—Disculpen.

Dos sirvientes con un velo sobre su rostro entraron a la habitación. Ambos asgardianos se sentaron sobre la cama.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó el mayor.

—Tienen que acompañarnos, Maestros —dijeron los sirvientes al unísono—. Su Mascota ha tenido un mal comportamiento y será castigado por eso.

Loki y Thor se miraron.

Sus miradas lo decían todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3


End file.
